User talk:Tagaziel
Archive 1: #FILEMISSING# Archive 2: LINK AVAILABLE Archive 3: LINK AVAILABLE Archive 4: LINK AVAILABLE Thanks for the welcome. Other sites tend to be more hostile twoards noobs.--FatalSpark 22:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Just look at Wikipedia, Starcraft Wiki, StrategyWiki and the Star Wars Wiki. Those Wikis got alot of edits editing there very often but this wiki is a deserted one. This Website needs more users to give this Wiki a complete Overhaul and also a new bot.(Saffy Nurbs 20:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC)) MediaWiki:Recentchangestext Hi we need you to fix up that page a little. Its kind of small and needs to expand with more features.(Saffy Nurbs 21:12, 12 April 2009 (UTC)) Blocking users User talk:24.43.64.2 could use a good blocking.(Saffy Nurbs 19:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC)) User talk:222.127.205.23 could also use a good blocking.(Saffy Nurbs 01:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC)) User talk:204.186.26.228 could also use a good blocking for nonsense edits.(Saffy Nurbs 03:31, 20 April 2009 (UTC)) User talk:99.224.115.100 could use a good blocking for vandalism.(Saffy Nurbs 20:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC)) Hi, I was told you know about george patton being in Red Alert 1, was just wondering where this is mentioned because as I recall I don't see him anywhere in the game nor being mentioned. MediaWiki:Sitenotice Can you please create another one that talks about this wiki suffering from neglect?(Saffy Nurbs 19:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC)) Also we could use some more of your help here sir. This wiki is in need of improvements unlike the Wookieepedia which has alot of improvements.(Saffy Nurbs 19:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC)) Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins (like you). Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 09:55, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Mods Are gaming mods allowed here including Project Raptor?(Saffy Nurbs 23:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC)) Contents Box How do you make the light gray contents box appear on articles? --Victor-195 22:28, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 8D Can I be a Sysop again? Please? I promise to not edit those certain specific pages again and I'm worthy of adminship again thank you.(Saffy Nurbs 04:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC)) Hey Hey there, first, I'd like to thank you for the welcome. I know I'm saying this quite late, but oh well, better late than never :P Anyways I have two questions, first, is it allowed to make a page related to sole survivor? I know it wasn't allowed in this wiki because it has no plot, but since there are pages like this one that don't treat the game as if it were real, I think there should be one about sole survivor as well... since it is a part of the C&C Universe. Also, I was thinking about expanding the cut content category. If you know anything that was meant to appear in a c&c game but was later deleted tell me and I'll see if I can add it (for example I added the canceled red alert 2 gun turret and the Windmill). I will also see if I can update some red alert 3 screenshots (even though I can runt the game on low graphics). Greetings, User:CKeen China Hai, When typing in "China" in the Search, you're redirected to the China in TW. In the TW-universe China has an minor role, but in Generals an major role, shouldn't it be far more logic to let China direct to China(generals)? When are people offered any medals and such? ;P Spoon0fDoom 09:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Administration Greetings. As it seems all of the bureaucrats and sysops on the C&C wiki are taking a minimal interest in the state of the wiki, including yourself, would you please grant me sysop rights so that some form of maintenance and improvement may be carried out in your collective absences? Thank you. - Meco (talk) 18:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Reverts I wish you would go back and read what was there before. Take the cruiser article. Not only was the old version not encyclopaedic ("It is essentially a slow moving death bringer capable"? Hyperbole anyone?) it also ignores any attempt at separating in-universe with out-of-universe (gameplay mechanics like "force-firing" and inaccuracy have no place in the in-universe sections.) And I fail to see why the destroyer article was reverted. The information presented in the previous version is identical, in addition to having superior formatting and readability. As for the Second World War: this wiki takes too many liberties with the material. If the goal is to be in-universe as much as possible, what reason do in-universe characters have to call it the "Great Second World War"? - Meco (talk) 15:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) CNC Fanon Wiki We now have a fanon wiki for command and conquer fanon located here. In case you want a place to add fanon go to the new command and conquer fanon wiki for fanon reasons.(Kit Cosmos 18:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC)) WarBox and BattleBox Alas, these two are a bit more complicated than the rest. Straight conversion to use the CSS classes breaks the template. Further testing, probably on its own test pages, will be needed first. Thankfully, since their code is related, fixing one points to the solution for the other. - Meco (talk) 23:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Tower B That old wiki of yours need alot of help.(C&C King 21:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) I don't know what your relationship to Tower B is now, but someone there is asking for your help with templates. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 14:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki At the top of the wiki pages, where it says "EVA Database - Command & Conquer 3, Red Alert, Zero Hour, and more" it should probably be updated to say Command & Conquer 4 instead or as well. It'll draw google searches. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 17:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Kodiak I know your sourcing question was directed to Chrono Rift, but the sourcing is here, along with numerous other units. I'd personally say it would be alright to implement them, but I'll leave that to the wiki's regular staff.--Hawki 00:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Maja Source :Do you mean on the content? Sure, heres the link on Youtube. Its a real shame as the mission looked cool. Hope that helps. Darth Batrus 11:55, September 8, 2009 (UTC) In universe tabs Just wondering if you'd care to give your input on an idea of mine that would help use "in universe" stuff with out of universe material: Forum:Different universes on a page‎‎ So far the only commenter didn't like it. The main thing I was trying to push with this is not only would it allow more in-universe material but allow it from different factions' points of view. I figured I'd ask around. Anyway to promote forum topic here BTW?--DarkMastero 07:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Problems Hi I Just created the Covert Operations page I tried to create and account but it says "Unable to register at this time" help? Fiddling |image = |imgsize = |imgdesc = |rank = |status = |gender = |faction = |job = |service = }} was a in Background In-game Appearances appears in . Category:Characters Category: Characters Category: Characters AT-6 writeup Hiya, I have rewritten the AT-6 flame tank article on my workbench (see my page) and was wondering if its acceptable. I tried to make it original writing rather then seem as a copy and paste work but extended the article compared to the current one. If its ok, then perhaps it can replace the existing articles content? Just a thought. :) Darth Batrus 13:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Cool thanks :) Would you like me to shift the stuff from my workbench onto the article? Darth Batrus 10:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Articles I am restoring some information on certain unit pages that was cut for (imho) no reason. If you have some list of the units that need more information added, tell me and I'll see what I can do. CKeen :Also, I changed the Soviet RA1 Arsenal image. Is the new one OK? I took it from an Aftermath in-game video. CKeen RA2 is supposed to happening in 1980 but RA3 which is supposed to be on the same time as RA2 but we are said it was in 2008. It seems to me that each story makes the other false. The story of Incursion seems stupid. Playmsbk Help needed Thanks very much for you screenshots of the RA1 units: finally some decent in-game screenshots (though I think you should make the infantry ones larger to make them look better). See if you can do the same for TD units (for some reasons I'm not able to take screenshots from ra1 and td). Anyways, I was wondering if you could create some sort of mods template because I don't think I should use the VG one for mods (I'm about to add more mod pages). I'd appreciate that. CKeen Concept Art VS Ingame Screenshots Hey, I have been inserting a few number of Red Alert 2/Yuri's Revenge ingame screenshots of the units and buildings. Normally, I do only those that have no images at all, however, I have noticed that pages like Tank destroyer, Prism tank, Robot Tank, or Cloning Vats have concept arts as the main picture. Is it allowed if I replace them with ingame screenshots and have the Concept Arts shelved into a gallery below? Edit: Ah, thank you for the advice. :D Not sure how to reply back, so I am editing it here. :P Edit 2: Hey, I require your assistance again, as I do not know not to explain it, maybe you could take a look at Flak Cannon (Red Alert 3). I seperated the Red Alert 2 and 3 Flak Cannons into two seperate pages, Flak Cannon (Red Alert 2) seems good. However, the RA3 one seems to have a little glitch, you will see what I mean if you click it. :) Sirded 11:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) The APC from the Third Tiberium War is just called APC Why don't you change it? Playmsbk How do I make "attack buggies link to "Attack buggy"? Red Alert 3 Hey I was just thinking about something... In the wiki it is said that Red Alert 3 is a repeat of the events of Red Alert 2 caused by Soviet time travel, but however I don't think this is correct. Red Alert 3 takes place after the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster because the Soviets and the Allies were allied against Yuri, so no war occurred between the two. EA however also released Red Alert iPhone which explains what happened between Red Alert 2 YR and Red Alert 3. From what I understood, after Yuri's defeat, the Allies knew that as long as the Soviet Union was around, a new war against it was inevitable and such they improved their arsenal and attacked the USSR which was still weak after the war against Yuri. And they did for a good reason as the Soviets were also improving their arsenal (Twinblades, MiG fighters) and apparently preparing to battle the Allies once again as well. The Allies gained the upper hand on the conflict but the Soviets had other plans: They wanted to steal the projects for Einstein's Time Machine to travel back in time, eliminate Einstein and turn the tide of the war on their favour. They have done so, and thus the events of Red Alert 3 took place. Basically Red Alert 3 is not a repeat of the events of Red Alert 2/YR but is a repeat of the events of Red Alert iPhone (a Fourth war, in other words.). What do you think? I was thinking about modifying the pages to add this information which I think is correct, but of course I need to know what others think about it before I do anything. Also speaking of which, how will we call the pages about the RA iPhone and RA3 storylines? GWIIII and WWIIII? CKeen Thnx for the welcome Thnx for the welcome to cncwikia and can i ask you to help send me some tberium universe articles that need expanding thnx --Havoc_Frost 06:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The sattellites The costs are not mentioned but i did a calculated estimate based on current day spysattellite costs and the inevitable rise in those costs in the future plus the need for a huge grid to monitor the globe almost constantly and yes i love guerilla 2 ;) The link in the TW3 APC The link is in German but that's not the problem. It is about Crysis, not C&C. It also seems that it isn't working fine. --Playmsbk 16:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Here is the article: Guardian APC User:CKeen]]ight tank TW1 would it be possible to add a picture of the Nod light tank from the the tiberian dawn mod(cnc3) to its page? because it provides a better look and it only changes the main gun to make its attack more plausible(a 25mm cannon to a 70mm cannon) --Havoc_Frost 09:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Intelligence Database ooh this is really nice. I have kane's wrath and I've finished all the campaign (I got almost all the intelligence database pages). Unfortunately though, my Kane's Wrath is not in english (I even specified to EA I wanted it in english but they gave me an italian version for some reason) so, I definitively can not translate everything to be exactly like the English version... If you know of a way to change the language (also because some of the italian voices are really lame) to the game (It's not under disk form though, I downloaded it from the EA stores) I could change it and get all the information on the page. User:CKeen Rich Text Editor Hey, do you know why most pages now are using the rich text editor? I actually hate very much that editor and can not understand anything with it. I tried to disable it from the options but it didn't work. Even this page is using it and I barely managed to understand how to edit it. Do you know of any way to disable it? I really don't like it, I prefer the old one a lot. Thanks CKeen :I've already been on the preferences and I saw the rich text editor was disabled. So I enabled it, saved changes, and disabled it again, and I can use the old editor now again. Thanks a lot! CKeen I believe the picture for the zone trooper and the zone enforcer are mixed up. M10 101 20:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Fixed width main page Hi MikaelGrizzly. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. You seem to be the only active bureaucrat, so I'm contacting you. We are currently asking some of our established wikis using custom skins if they would object to having just the main page set to a 1024 fixed width. See the God of War Wiki for an example. So think about it, contact other admins and/or community members if you want, then leave a message on my talk page when you've made a decision either for or against. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 17:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for deciding to try out the fixed width main page. I just edited Monaco.css to put it into effect. I love the new logo and background image as well as the other changes you made! If you want, I can make the bottom of the background image fade smoothly to black so that there isn't a sharp cutoff. Just shoot me a message and I'll take care of it. JoePlay (talk) 18:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Articles Sure, I will do what I can. Most of the power plant related articles are a mess, and this applies to all buildings/units that appear in both Tiberian Dawn and Red Alert 1 (silos, tech centers, etc)... Unfortunately, I have no idea on how to take screenshots from Tiberian Dawn but I might be able to take pics from screenshots found on the web. CKeen :Ah yeah, forgot about that site. Thanks for reminding me, I'll take some screenshots for it. As for the skin I like it, but I don't think it fits the Red Alert and Generals universes too well... Perhaps we should make a skin for each universe. User:CKeen ::Sorry if I'm not doing much these days, but I'm busy with some stuff and I'm not able to use the computer much... I'll try to edit here whenever possible, but anyway I have a question: I see you restored the image on the Heavy tank page. Personally, I think the photo from the cinematics looks better as the main picture of the page. In fact I replaced the in-game screenshot with that image and put the in-game screen on the gallery. If you don't like so, then fine, It'll stay like that, but personally I think the cinematics photo is a better choice as the main image of the page. Just giving my personal opinion that's all. Anyway I also see you are doing some work with the cameos, I'll be sure to help out with that when I can. CKeen GST Wow... can't believe I missed that :( Anyway thanks for letting me know, will incorporate it into the article. :) Darth Batrus 09:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Welp http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CKeen#You.27re_Welcome Just thought you should know about that. --CKeen 14:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's all good Thanks for your friendly words grizz, you really made my day! ^_^ Just so I can avoid stepping over any storytelling lines in the future, can you tell me some good sources to found any backround info I might want to add in the future? -Kinetsmac PS: I don't mind edits being done to my work in order to have it fit in better with the wiki, so don't worry about it bothering me. Re:Images Thanks for the advices, I'll follow them. B-MAN 06:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Welp Hey there, how is it going? I was wondering if you knew about any site that has the icons for the Command & Conquer games. As I mentioned before, I wanted to add cameos to each page like how I've done for the Cruiser page. Getting all of them from the game sounds a little Eh, so if you know of any site that already has them, let me know. Thanks! CKeen 22:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I use XCC Mixer too but as I said, having the cameos at hand would be much better. Oh by the way, there's an user, Capsfan21, that keeps adding non-C&C stuff on some pages (images from World In Conflict and other strange stuff). I tried to tell him to stop doing that, but apparently I failed. See if you can persuade him... CKeen 00:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) C&C Generals and Zero Hour cut content I've been grounded by my parents and have sent you this message while they sleep. Here is some cut content : I've found in Generals and Zero Hour internal files : * Mechanical Humvee : Same as the ambulance but repairs vehicles, it uses the ambulance model but has a wrench instead of a medical sign, it has many UI icons representing it. Some sound files unique to it can be found, it has the same voice actor as the ambulance. (Zero Hour only) * Super Hacker cut abilities : The building capture, the ability to activate buildings self-destruction sequence or to plant a bomb. (Sound files only; Zero Hour only) * Prison : Perhaps very similar to the Detention Camp. (UI icon only; Generals Only) * Nuclear Tank Hunter : Tao's version of the tank hunter with rockets equipped with a nuclear head. (UI icon only; Zero Hour only). *Laser Ranger : Ranger equipped with a laser assault rifle, perhaps Townes's default soldier maybe. (Sound only; Zero Hour only) *Laser Burton : Same as the normal one except he is equipped with a laser file, perhaps Townes's commando. This is all the stuff I found this far. Thanks for reading this message, and I'll be active again in 1 or 2 weeks. B-MAN 16:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I hope... ...you appreciate my work.B-MAN 21:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) More Beta Stuff I found more beta stuff in Zero Hour files, all of them are UI icons located in EnglishZH.big *Nuclear Tank Hunter *Unknown Nuclear Artillery *Atomic Bomb *Tomahawk Storm (Scud Storm with tomahawk missiles. *Unnamed USA Missile Superweapon *Unnamed GLA Soldier *Unnamed Drone (very similar to Battle Drone). I'll try to find more and send you another message. Thanks for reading. B-MAN 14:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Rules Hey, I've taken the liberty of adding a few new rules to the Wiki regarding mods. Feel free to modify/delete them if you don't find them to be good enough. Link. CKeen 22:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your 'Tiberium' game screenshots, renders, etc. Hey Mikael. Just a quick question; where did you get all of the fantastic artwork the guys working on the cancelled Tiberium game from? Is there a load more of it out there (concepts, etc)? Thanks, tmichc 21:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks im new to the wiki but not to C&c so if i see any thing else ill do my best to make sure it looks good Yoman 9210 05:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello. Yes, the Enlightened gain the ability to suicide charge against the enemy in legless form with the upgrade, though it is not a really useful ability ingame. The explosive does too little damage to really be worth it. My ingame name is "cwjian90", but I don't normally play Defense class (at least, I didn't in the Beta, only tried them a few times, though I might pick them up in the full game). My true forte is with the Support Classes on both sides, and I do alright with the Offense Class. :P What is your ingame name, if I may ask? Cw 16:04, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Hello Curse you, you Scorpion user...they are annoying as heck to fight against as GDI. :D Though, I am more of a Nod player myself. I only play GDI because my friend whom I play with does better with GDI Defense. Yeah, Nod aircraft are not really that good until you reach Tier 2. Then things start rocking. :D Hope to see you on the battlefield when the game comes out, commander. *salute* Cw 16:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Images, template As I have been doing Capture Hammerfest Base, I found out that maybe battlebox template is pushing images out away from text. What to do with that huh? MediaWiki:Description Hi Mikael. I noticed that the C&C Wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 18:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Galleries * What happened with galleries? For example here. They look completey blank. screenshoot --SFERY-Lunar 12:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Need Building Link in sidebar I been improving on the wanted pages and it took me five minutes to find a link to Nod Buildings. If you could add one, that would be great C&C IV is out I know C&C IV is out a bit later in Europe. Have you got it yet? There's been few edits on C&C IV articles recently and the Site Notice is still saying that C&C IV is "coming out" on March 16th. (It's been a week and a half since then; that should probably be updated.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Tense Ok sure, I think I got it. So the intro and background of the character is present tense and history of the character is past tense with mission content being present tense as well? Just to confirm. Darth Batrus 11:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oki, thanks for the heads up :) Will try and adjust the writing style when I start making some new articles and fix any old ones that I made Darth Batrus 11:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey buddy Fuck you.--BigCubby 16:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Can you ban this idiot? I also reverted his moves and need one of his articles deleted since its rubbish. Darth Batrus 18:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't do it but can you delete BigCubby's article called Momma? Darth Batrus 10:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) CNC incursion Hi I was looking at the incursion page and i was just wondering if you could provide me with a link to where you got the info or video. Thnx :D Thnx but... thnx but im refering to the original plot about the whole screaming eagle power armor and chrono vortex and stuff which i cant seem to find in the references. thnx again. Thnx a million :D thnx a lot for your help on clearing up the story :P regarding mods how do I move my article to the mods section? or is this done by you? Mods hope you like my contributions :D Renegade Missions I was thinking about creating pages for the C&C Renegade campaign missions, because practically all the other games have their own campaign mission pages. Do you think it's a good idea? Helix Armada 14:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Will do, Bear. =P Although I won't be creating the pages right this minute, more like in a few hours so I can play C&C Renegade again, to make sure I spell the mission names correctly. Helix Armada 15:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) And....here we go. I don't have a lot of time, so the pages won't all be up at once. Oh, and if you've played Renegade on any diffriculty over Soldier, can you help me with the walkthrough, cause...heheh...I've only played the first five missions on Soldier diffriculty, and all the rest on Recruit, so any help there would be greatly appreciated. Helix Armada 18:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Heh...sorry for spamming your talk page, but could you also help me with creating a template for all the Renegade missions, because I don't really know how to make one of my own, and this is really my first major project. Thanks in advance! Helix Armada 19:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Well.... here you go. The first mission. Took quite a while. I even included a transcript of the dialogue. A pain to write, and the mission's only four minutes long! I shudder to imagine writing out Mission 3's transcript...two hours... Helix Armada 02:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) And...the second mission is complete! I'm actually rather proud of it. Now on to Mission 3..... Helix Armada 05:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ascension Conflict Added Yea, Uhh. I Added a Trivia section on the Said Topic, Unknown that I haven't Logged In.Wubububu man 12:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Renegade Missions Hey Grizzly, I just wanted to say thanks for your help on the Renegade pages. You mentioned the Renegade editing tool, but I'm not exactly sure if I have it or anything. If you do, could you lend me some assistance? Thanks. Helix Armada 20:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) C&C Reborn (Another Renegade Mod) This Mod is another total conversion of C&C Renegade Except it uses Characters from Tiberian Sun. Details TBA. Wubububu man 23:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thxs MikaelGrizzly.Can u help me to do a Signature coz i dunno how to do it and i am still new to wikia. -- NICHOLAS8942 15:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) How to integrate sources from so many different canonical/non-canonical timelines? I just created the following page: Pearl Harbor (Red Alert 3). I realized that this naval base is the battleground in RA2 and RA3. In RA2 (http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Invasion_of_Pearl_Harbor) I'm guessing this is non-canonical? But in RA3 (according to the Imperial Campign) it seems that it's canonical that the entire region of Hawai'i is under Japanese control. Anywayz I did what I did here please have a look & let me know what you think: http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Pearl_Harbor_%28Red_Alert%29. How to integrate sources from so many different canonical/non-canonical timelines? I just created the following page: Pearl Harbor (Red Alert 3). I realized that this naval base is the battleground in RA2 and RA3. In RA2 (http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Invasion_of_Pearl_Harbor) I'm guessing this is non-canonical? But in RA3 (according to the Imperial Campign) it seems that it's canonical that the entire region of Hawai'i is under Japanese control. Anywayz I did what I did here please have a look & let me know what you think: http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Pearl_Harbor_%28Red_Alert%29.[[User:Ubcphysicsyangbo|Ubcphysicsyangbo]] 08:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Pics I recently uploaded lots of screenshots from the WorldBuilder of the units. They're in their "correct" Nod/GDI colors. Just in case you were interested. Cw 07:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack Hi, I need a little help. Yesterday I created the List of Red Alert 3 Music soundtrack but I do not know how to add it in the Metaverse - music category. Sorry... Hey Grizzly, it's Helix. Sorry I haven't been too active around here lately, I've got a lot of end-of-year projects at school and exams coming up, so.....yeah. When I am (temporarily) freed from the ambomination called public education, I will Ascend and make my glorious return! =P Helix Armada 00:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) "Visitors" 1st of all I got to say... WOW we dont get that much people here do we?! >:P Very true It is far from dead you are right, but what I mean is realy besides the no names you r always the 1 who is actualy working to help this wiki. I Will Help ! (sorry i was listening to shine on by jet when i was wrighting this I just got emotional boo hoo <:) Revalation21:6 02:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :yes, i would like to help. ASDF1239 -DISCUSSION- 02:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) levels when writing articles about missions are completed bonus objectives canon ASDF1239 -DISCUSSION- 03:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) When i upload a picture how can i attach it to a link please tell me how to attach it to a link. i have many picture that could help C&C games.OMEGA RED 12:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC)OMEGA RED Vehicle? Im a little confused on what you said about the vehicles but i will probably be able to help with pics. At the moment my xbox360 is a little...buggie but when i get it fixed ill upload as many pics as possible! You r fast! :) I thought i could owt-edit you but man i was rong! Ill see you later bro! Thanks and another Question Hey MikaelGrizzly i want to thank you for answering my question and i want to ask another question. The question is that can i add information and a new article about a non existent command and conquer game?OMEGA RED 16:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Armored Assault I think I'm going to put this mission on hold for now, simply because it's so long. I'll work on other missions first, and make that one my final mission. Is that ok? Helix Armada 16:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Mission Pages for Red Alert 2 Why have you cut down the summaries for the RA2 missions? I think you've very much hurt the quality of their content. What is up with that?Fire Eater 05:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) In response Sup Tag? Schools over, thank God. A gramps died. Not much else. Hey! Hey Grizzly, it's Helix. I finished my most important end-of-the-year exams, although I still have a math final. =_= I'm kinda backish, I just need to study and take the test for about just over a week, and then I'll be back! - in full force. I honestly think that I'm going to leave Armored Assault for last, because its just such a long mission. Oh, and the editing tool you mentioned, is it safe (for my computer)? Helix Armada 15:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) You're getting married? Nice! I wish you and the bride-to-be a great wedding and everything else. And I've been making small edits here and there, finished the mission The Plot Erupts. Except with the transcripts.... Helix Armada 00:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Empty fields?? What are talking about? The last thing I did at GGI's profile was replacing the allied logo with a screenshot of the unit in-game.. May I ask why did you change it back to the allied logo?